Second Chances
by Jen11
Summary: This is the sequel to maybe someday. Chase is at Horizon and Shelby must deal with her past!*FINISHED!!!!!!!*...Please r&r!!!!!!!!
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. I do own Kara,   
Chase, and anyone else from Agnes High, or that you don't recognize.  
  
AN: This is the sequel to my other fanfic Maybe Someday so if you haven't read it you   
might want to before reading this. Please tell me what you think of this, cause I really   
don't know whether or not to continue… Also, please review (if you have the time) cause   
I love to hear what you guys think, and all your suggestions. You can also email me at   
jd108@hotmail.com.   
  
Second Chances  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shelby stared blankly out the window, counting the minutes until Outdoor Ed   
would be over. She let her mind wander as she gazed at the mountains that stretched   
along the horizon, watching as the bright afternoon sun reflected off the snow-covered   
mountaintops. Shelby was off in her own little world, only half listening to what her   
classmates were saying.  
"We blow Mr. Campbell." One of her fellow students complained to their teacher.   
Memories of Horizon flooded Shelby's mind as she remembered the time those actors had   
beat the Cliffhangers in a football game. She smiled slightly remembering the movie   
Daisy and Ezra had made.  
"Just be happy we're not stuck at a school full of screw-ups where they do that kind of   
stuff all the time." Paige replied, smirking slightly. Shelby jaw tensed as she tried to hold   
back the anger that boiled up inside her.  
"At least they were good at it." Kara defended her friend.  
"You're only saying that because you ad a thing for that Scott guy." Paige glared at Kara.  
"As if you don't!" Kara shot back. Shelby glanced at her friend, surprised she hadn't   
denied having feelings for Scott.  
"Alright class! That's enough!" Mr. Campbell interrupted before anyone could say   
anything else. "Since you all seem to agree that we have room for improvement, can   
anyone suggest any ways of improving?" the teacher asked.  
The students all looked around the classroom, as if daring each other to comment.   
Slowly Shelby raised her hand.  
"We're never going to get any better unless we work as a team and learn to trust each   
other." Shelby smiled inwardly as she thought about how proud Peter would have been to   
hear her say that.  
"Like I'm gonna trust you! You're just a screw-up like the rest of your little delinquent   
friends!" Paige said angrily. The room went completely silent as everyone waited to see   
if Shelby would respond. Shelby tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, hoping   
someone would defend her. No one did, and she felt the awkward silence in the room   
growing. The blonde swallowed, hoping and waiting, but no one came to her rescue.  
Finally Mr. Campbell spoke up. "Class this is ridiculous!" he scolded his students,   
but from the tone in her teacher's voice, Shelby could tell Mr. Campbell agreed with   
Paige. She looked out the window, ignoring the eyes she could feel drilling into her.   
"Class, I want you each to write a page long report on ways we can improve. You will   
submit it on Tuesday, at our next class." Mr Campbell looked at each of his students.   
"You are dismissed, and I will see you next week."   
Shelby grabbed her books and made her way out of the classroom. There was   
nothing she wanted more than to get out of that school. She snatched her bag and coat   
from her locker and ran down the front steps of the school. She didn't know how much   
more she could take.  
"Shelby wait up!" Kara called to the blonde once she was a few feet off campus. Shelby   
sighed and stopped abruptly. She had hoped to escape without having to confront her so-  
called friend. "I thought I was coming over tonight." Kara said, practically out of breath   
once she reached Shelby. Shelby's mind raced as she tried desperately to think of an   
excuse.  
"Uh, I have to, um…" Shelby's voice trailed off as she gave up. "Look Kara, maybe this   
isn't such a good idea." She finished honestly.  
"What? Why not?"  
"Well…I'm just getting that you're wearing a mask." Shelby remembered all the times   
Daisy had accused her of the same thing.  
"What are you talking about Shel?" Kara asked, confused.  
"I have to go." Shelby turned and walked away. She didn't have the energy or the skill to   
decide whether or not Kara was trustworthy. At that moment the only people Shelby   
could trust were the ones sitting in a gazebo a few miles away, at a sanctuary known to   
many as Horizon. To Shelby it was home…  
  
* * * * *  
  
Juliette squeezed her hands together, trying to keep them warm. They were   
starting to tingle, and the teenager knew this couldn't be a good sign.  
"Guys, when is Peter gonna get here?" she asked though gritted teeth. "I'm freezing." She   
complained, snuggling closer to Auggie as they tried to keep warm. The sun was going   
down and it was getting colder.  
"Join the club." Daisy managed to say as she watched her breath form a white cloud in   
front of her.  
"I wonder what the important news is." Ezra spoke up in his gentle voice. Scott shrugged   
slightly.  
"I don't see what could be so important that he had to make us come out here to tell us."   
He mumbled.  
"Maybe there's a newbie!" Juliette exclaimed excitedly.  
"What's exciting about that?" Scott asked.  
"We get to dig out their dark and haunting past." Daisy replied dryly.  
"Ok guys listen up!" Peter had somehow managed to sneak up behind them without the   
Cliffhangers noticing. They all jumped, startled, and Juliette let out a squeal. Scott   
covered his ears irritably.  
"Gee Peter, are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Daisy asked. Peter just smirked.  
"I have some news for you and I wanted to give you a few days to get used to it." Peter   
announced calmly. The Cliffhangers looked at him expectantly. "We're getting a new   
Cliffhanger on Monday." He paused to let the information sink in.  
"I knew it!" Juliette squealed. Scott shot her a look.  
"So who's the newbie?" Auggie asked.  
"Anyone we know?" Scott asked hopefully. Peter glanced at him, knowing exactly what   
Scott was thinking.  
"Sorry guys, no Shelby." He apologized. Scott ran a hand through his hair and gazed off   
towards the sinking sun, as the rest of the Cliffhangers' faces fell. Their hope   
disappeared.  
"Why does the newbie have to join our group? Why can't they join the Ridge Runners or   
something?" Ezra asked. He was sick of awkward introductions and angry, hopeless new   
kids.  
"Yeah, Peter. Can't you just say 'sorry we have no more room' and send them away?"   
Daisy asked.  
"Come on guys, you haven't even met them yet. Give it a chance." Peter pleaded.  
"It? Peter, that's not a nice thing to call a possible student of yours." Ezra replied, a slight   
joking tone in his voice.  
"Come on, just try it out." Sophie walked up to the group.  
"When would this newbie be coming?" Scott asked. He didn't want any more changes in   
his life.  
"Are they are a girl or a guy?" Juliette asked.  
"What's their name?" Auggie questioned. Peter held up his hand, signaling that the   
questions should stop.  
"HE is coming on Monday." Peter replied, ignoring Auggie's question.  
"What about the name?" the Mexican teenager pressured.  
"I'm not telling you guys his name so that you don't judge him before meeting him."   
Peter replied.  
"What? Is his name Grover or something?" Daisy asked dryly.  
"I didn't picture you as the type to watch Sesame Street." Ezra observed with a little   
laugh. Daisy shot him a little look and he was immediately quiet.  
"No, his name is not Grover." Peter smirked slightly. "I'm not telling you his name   
because you might recognize it, and I don't want anyone to have already decided whether   
or not they like this new Cliffhanger before you've even gotten to know him." Peter   
replied. "I've gotta go do some paperwork in my office, but if you guys need anything,   
you know where to find me." Peter turned and walked away.  
"Lights out in forty five minutes guys. No later." Sophie said, following Peter towards   
his office.  
She caught up to him and he took her hand as they walked across the campus.  
"Why didn't you tell them who t was?" she asked quietly.  
"Soph you saw their reactions when I told them it wasn't Shelby. We're lucky they   
eventually accepted this." He paused as they reached the admin building. "They've had   
enough turmoil in their lives recently." Peter explained  
"You're right. They deserve some time to relax." Sophie nodded in agreement. Peter   
sighed, squeezing Sophie's hand.  
"When I tell them who the new Cliffhanger is, it's gonna rip them all to pieces…."  
  
  
- - - - - -  
Please tell me what you think!!! I don't know whether or not to continue! Who is the   
newbie? Please review if you have the time!!! Thanks!  



	2. the newbie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. I do however own Chase, Kara, and anyone else you don't recognize. Please don't sue.

AN: My heart goes out to anyone who was in any way affected by the events on September 11, 2001. I was deeply hurt by the tragedy, although I live in Canada. This fanfic won't have any mention of the events, partly because I don't know that I could handle writing about them. Thanks for the great reviews so far! They are much appreciated.

Second Chances

Chapter 2

Shelby lay on her bed, letting salty tears slide down her face. She was too weak to hold them in any longer, and she knew it might help wash away some of the pain. With the bracelet Scott had given her still on her right wrist, and her rock clutched in her left hand, Shelby stared up at her ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark stars that were plastered there weren't going to be enough to calm the teenager tonight. She needed something real, something she hadn't felt since she had left Horizon. She needed love.

Suddenly the phone rang, and the deafening noise clattered in Shelby's head. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the pain away. She opened them to a soft knock on her door.

"Shel, the phone's for you." Jessica, Shelby's little sister said from the doorway. Jess flicked on the ceiling light and Shelby's arm immediately shielded her eyes, blocking out the stinging, artificial light. "I think it's a guy." Jess continued, handing her sister the phone. Just from looking at her sister's tear stained face and puffy eyes, Jess could tell Shelby wouldn't have been able to catch the phone if she had tossed it. Shelby wiped tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, embarrassed.

"Hello?" Shelby said into the phone, her voice cracking. Jess left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Shel, are you ok?" Scott's voice filled Shelby's head and she couldn't help smiling.

"Uh yeah, I just had a bad day," she replied, unable to lie to the one guy who she knew truly loved her.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Scott asked, concerned.

"I trusted someone I shouldn't have trusted." She stated simply.

"Who?" Scot asked. Shelby hesitated.

"Kara. It turns out she had a thing for you, and she was using me to get info on you." Shelby pushed a stubborn strand of hair off her face. "I should have known."

"Shel, there's no way you could have detected that. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Scott asked hopefully. He hated to hear Shelby so hurt. So betrayed. Scott adjusted his position on the chair in Peter's office. He would have used the phone in the other room, but it was already occupied. Peter had made an exception for Scott, knowing he would be phoning Shelby.

"Just hearing your voice is helping." Shelby admitted. "It's not the same without you and the rest of the Cliffhangers. If I was at Horizon, nothing like this would have bothered me."

"If you were at Horizon, nothing like this would have happened."

As they talked, Shelby started to relax. The pain of betrayal and loneliness that had seeped into her veins was slowly leaking out, and being replaced by happiness and warmth.

"How was _your_ day?" Shelby asked after a while of explaining her day's events.

"It was ok I guess. There's a newbie coming on Monday." Scott replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I bet Queenie's just loving that!" Shelby replied with a little chuckle. "Guys or girl?" she asked.

"Guy. He said he wouldn't tell us anything else because he doesn't want us to judge him before meeting him or something like that. He says we might recognize him. None of us have any idea who it could be. Any ideas?"

"Not really. It's kind of a weird situation though." Shelby fingered the bracelet on her wrist. "You have to fill me in on the newbie when he comes, ok?" she asked, wanting more than anything to be at Horizon with Scott at that moment.

"Definitely." He replied. He glanced at Peter who had just walked into the room, expecting him to say it was time to get off the phone. No such comment came. Peter offered a little smile, and after grabbing some files off his desk he left again, closing the door behind him.

"I miss you." Shelby whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"I miss you too." Scott felt his throat tighten, as he longed to hold Shelby in his arms again. He now understood why long distance relationships were so hard.

Twenty minutes later Peter stuck his head into his office.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I need to make a phone call." He announced to Scott, who pouted slightly, and then nodded.

"Shel, Peter's gotta use the phone." Scott said quietly. His heart ached, but he knew he could talk to Shelby again soon.

"Ok. So I guess I'll talk to you later?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Bye, Shel. Talk to you soon." Scott said.

"Bye." Shelby hung up the phone and lay back down on her bed. The tears were gone from her eyes and she closed them peacefully. It was time to get some sleep.

* * * * *

Monday came far too quickly. The Cliffhangers sat in the gazebo, some anticipating the arrival of the new Cliffhanger, others dreading it. Juliette's eyes were glued to the door of the admin building, while Scott's eyes were focused on his shoes. The fewer people he had to tell about his past and Elayne, the happier he was. Little did he know, the newbie that was soon to arrive in his mother's car had a secret more personal to Scott than he could ever have imagined. Daisy sat between Scott and Ezra, while Juliette sat on Auggie's lap. When Peter walked up to the gazebo, his only thoughts were of how he was going to get the Cliffhangers to accept the teenager who was about to arrive. He knew deep down that there was nothing he could say that would erase what impressions had already settled into his students' minds. Sighing at the melancholy expressions on their faces, Peter stepped into the gazebo.

"Don't you usually the do the admissions?" Ezra asked, wrenching his eyes away from the road to glance at his counselor in surprise. Peter nodded slightly.

"Sophie wanted to do it." He lied in explanation. That wasn't actually the case at all. He had wanted Sophie to do the admission for one reason: so that Peter could restrain Scott.

As the front door of the admin building opened, Peter moved to stand next to Scott. Eyeing the Cliffhangers out of the corner of his eye, Peter watched their changing expressions as the newbie walked towards them with Sophie. 

Scott's blood temperature rose as the identity of the new Cliffhanger dawned on him. He leaped forward, only to be held back by Peter.

"How could you do this?" Scott growled angrily at Peter, who was struggling to hold the angry teenager back. Daisy only stared in disbelief at the muscular guy who stopped at the entrance of the gazebo. He wore an Agnes High School T-shirt…

* * * * *

Shelby crouched on the toilet seat, afraid to move for fear of being heard. She sat silently, listening intently to the conversation that was going on outside the stall.

"She like totally blew me off this weekend." Kara said as she applied another layer or plum coloured lipstick to her lips.

"I can't believe you're actually friends with her." Paige replied, lighting a cigarette. Rules didn't seem to apply to her.

"We're not friends ok?" Kara answered, insulted. "I just wanted to have a way of contacting Scott."

"You could have just asked him for his phone number."

"I can't believe she actually thinks I'm her friend. Like seriously, who would be friends with a slut like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Kara asked. Paige shook her head. "She used to sell herself on the street!" Kara exclaimed.

__

Looks like something is coming

Looks like there's gonna be a storm

Looks like everyone's running

Looks like everyone's torn

Kara's words sliced into Shelby's heart like knives. With every word the knives would twist and tear her tissues until there were only shreds that remained. Suddenly the pain was too much. Shelby tore out of the stall, and was met with two pairs of staring eyes that bore into her. She could feel her insides falling apart.

__

Hands to blades as daylight fades

Hold this shaking hand

Swimming from dry land

Everything she had believed, all the hope that had grown inside her disappeared within a mere few seconds.

"Why?" Shelby's voice was no more than a whisper as she uttered the one question that came to mind. Kara and Paige just stared. "Why?" She asked again, a little more forceful now. Again, she got no answer. "WHY?" She screamed it this time, the rage boiling up inside of her.

__

Looks like everyone's broken

Looks like everyone's lost

Look at all the money were making

They don't even see what it's cost

Everything around her seemed too fade. There was too much to register: the expressions of terror and disbelief on Kara and Paige's faces, the teacher storming through the bathroom door, the sound of the 9:00 bell over the PA system…Everything. Shelby's knees went weak, and she felt herself crumbling into a heap on the cold floor. She lurched forward with every uncontrollable sob.

__

Hands to guns as night time comes

Hold this shaking hand

Swimming from dry land

Soon she felt herself being lifted and carried out into the hall. Her classmates' eyes all watched her in stunned silence. She didn't know what to expect. Would they laugh at her? Would they run in terror? 

__

Looks like war in the valley

Looks like war in the sky

Looks like war on the playground

The first thing you learn is to lie

It was one of those silent moments that seemed to last forever. Shelby's eyes focused on the clock on the wall, and she watched as the seconds droned on. Finally she was placed on a bed in the health room, where she curled up in a ball and waited for the world to go away.

__

Hands to skies for morning's right

Why can't we start again?

Swimming from dry land…

* * * * *

A little while later, once Scott had managed to calm down, Sophie called group. The only way she had managed to get Scott to cooperate was with a simple threat: If he hurt Chase (_yes for all of you who didn't catch on yet, that's who the newbie is_), he would be on shuns for a month. That meant no calling Shelby. That was all Scott needed to hear.

Sensing a moment to get away, Peter retreated to his office. He was about to look over Chase's files again, when the phone rang. He stuck the files in his drawer. He already knew chase's story.

Quickly he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. There was a pause before he heard a familiar voice.

"Peter I need help…"

********************

That's it for chapter 2!!! Can you please, please, please review, cause I really want to hear what you guys think!!! 


	3. Can you Forgive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. Please don't sue.

AN: For those of you who didn't understand why Scott hates Chase, it's because Chase almost raped Shelby. I said almost, so please don't get mad. If you want more details, please read the last one or two chapters of Maybe Someday. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!

Second Chances

Chapter 3

It took a few seconds for Shelby's words to register in Peter's mind. He swallowed. Her voice was so small, so distant. So hopeless.

"It's ok Shelby, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong." As Shelby had hoped, Peter's words calmed her immediately.

"I-I" Shelby bit her lip. What could she say? That she had failed him? That she had lost hope? "I can't deal with this. Everything is so hard. The world is just too cold." Shelby stopped. She couldn't bring herself to explain the events of that morning.

"Alright Shelby, I'll tell you what I'll do…"

* * * * *

The silence in the room was deafening. The Cliffhangers' eyes were on Chase as they waited for something to happen, for someone to say something. Sophie searched their emotionless faces for some sort of clue as to how they were feeling, but there were no leads.

"Alright guys, 'I feel' one word, starting with Juliette." Sophie tossed the colored stick to the brunette. Juliette thought for a few seconds.

"Confused." She glanced at Auggie, who was sitting next to her, holding her hand, and then tossed the stick timidly to Scott.

"I feel…" Scott' s eyes shifted from Chase to Peter, who had just walked into the room. His face hardened. "I feel betrayed." He stated angrily, throwing the stick smoothly into Auggie's lap. "Muchacho?"

"Angry." Auggie responded. "EZ?"

"Surprised." Ezra turned to Daisy who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Dais?"

"Vengeful." Daisy glared at Chase. "Chase?" she spat his name out. Chase's face maintained calm and collected as he leveled his gaze at Daisy.

"I feel…unwanted." His voice was quieter than Scott remembered, and it cracked slightly as he forced the sentence out.

"Ok, that was good guys, now why do you feel that way?" Peter took over the session.

"I feel confused because there's so much tension in the room, and I don't understand where it's coming from." Juliette explained quietly. She could feel Chase's eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. "What happened to keeping an open mind?" The question was not really directed towards anyone in particular, but Scott knew Jules was talking mostly to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I feel betrayed because Peter didn't have to let that guy into our group. He didn't even have to let him into Horizon, but instead he puts him in _our _group. Do you even care about Shelby?" Scott asked Peter, his voice getting louder as he continued. "I'm not gonna let that prick into our group after what he did to her, and I don't see how you could either." Scott finished, getting up to leave, but Peter pushed him back down into his seat.

"So what you're saying is that when a person _really _needs help, you want me to just turn them away? He's lost just the way you were when you came here. You let him leave, and he'll do it all over again. Let him stay, and maybe, just maybe, we can get him some help." Peter stood over Scott, who looked away.

"Ok, but why put him with us, not the Trackers or something?" Ezra asked quietly.

"Because his problem is personal to you guys, since you know Shelby. He needs to deal the differences between him and you guys. Not the Trackers." Peter explained calmly. "Auggie, I think you're next."

"I'm mad because I heard what Chase did to Shelby, and I'm sorry Peter but I can't have an open mind." Auggie clarified. "He hurt her, and there are no two ways about that."

"I'm surprised because when you said we had a newbie, I never thought it would be _him_." Ezra watched Chase closely as he fiddled with the strap of his watch. Daisy swallowed, knowing it was her turn.

"I'm feel vengeful because Chase is the poison that Shelby never spat out. He doesn't deserve to be helped." Daisy said bitterly. "Chase?"

"I feel unwanted because I know none of you are ever going to forgive me for what happened with Shelby. I'm sorry and I want you guys to know that. So all that I'm asking is that you give me a second chance." Chase begged.

Scott's eyes locked with Chase's. He knew what Peter would want him to do and he wanted to listen to him, but Scott also wanted to listen to his heart. The part of him that loved Shelby. He ran a hand through his hair. What would Shelby want?

"I don't know if I can do that Chase. What you did tore her apart. You ripped off the scabs that were healing over her past, without even a glance back. You didn't care what it did to her. Now it's you that needs help and I don't know if I can help you. Not after what you did." Daisy told the pleading teenager.

"Yeah, I'm with Daisy on this one." Scott agreed. "I can't just forgive and forget like that. I need proof that you're worth it. I need a reason that's more than just a request." Scott continued.

"Am I a good enough reason?" Shelby's voice filled the room. Everyone turned to see her standing in the doorway, her bags at her feet…

* * * * *

I know this is really short, but I'm posting another chapter tonight! Please review!!!


	4. Working Things Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. Please don't sue.

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Sorry the last one was SOOOO short! If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to email me at jd108@hotmail.com 

Second Chances

Chapter 4

"Shelby!" Juliette was the first to speak. Her squeal was so high-pitched it could break glass. The brunette gave Shelby a big hug, a huge smile spread across her face.

Slowly the rest of the group made their way over to the blonde who was standing nervously in the doorway.

"What's it been? A week?" Daisy somehow found the strength to joke to her best friend. "I'm so glad you're back." She whispered as they hugged.

"So am I." Shelby whispered back. The two friends released each other and Shelby's eyes shifted to Scott. He took her in his arms and held her for a long time. He never wanted to let her go.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered in response to her question. She smiled and when he sadly let her go she looked at Chase. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were cold. Scott had never seen so much pain in them before. Not even the day she had finally told the group about Walt had she looked so angry. Silently Scott prayed she wouldn't break down.

Everyone watched as Shelby slowly turned her back to him to face the rest of the Cliffhangers. Her family.

"I wouldn't be asking you to forgive him unless it was to help me put this all behind me. Nothing can heal properly until the cut is clean. So that's what I'm asking you to do. Don't forgive him because he deserves it, but because I want you to. Because I _need_ you to." Shelby's eyes were now filled with so much hope. Or was it urgency? Cautiously Peter stepped forward.

"That's it for today guys. Shelby, we need to get you checked in. The rest of the Cliffhangers, you are free until lunch. Chase, you're still on restrictions so Jeff is waiting for you at the woodpile." Peter handed out instructions and commands as he made his way towards the door.

With one last glance at her friends, Shelby followed him out, squeezing Daisy's hand for strength on the way by.

* * * * *

After dinner the Cliffhangers sat around the fire in silence. Scott was a little more relaxed now that Chase was in his dorm. Shelby sat next to him on the couch, her head on his shoulder. It seemed like it had been so long since they had been together. Daisy sat on the couch across from them, next to Ezra. Her eyes met with Shelby's and she searched them for some insight into her soul. Auggie disentangled his hand from Juliette's and got up from where they had been sitting on the floor. He threw another log onto the fire and glanced at his friends, his second family.

"This has gotta stop." He said to them angrily. "We're all just sitting here waiting for something to happen or for someone to say something." He sat back down next to Juliette and took her hand in his.

"Auggie is right." Jules added quietly. "Do you guys want group twice a day? We have to start talking."

"What do you want us to say Jules?" Ezra asked. He glanced at his friends. "I have a feeling Peter will be scared of what's going through our heads." He continued honestly.

"Then we don't tell Peter. We keep it between us." Auggie suggested. "Who wants to start?" he asked, not leaving room for arguments.

"I will." Scott spoke up, tearing his eyes away from Shelby for a second to look at Auggie. Deep down he knew that his friends were right. "I don't get why we have to accept this ass into our group. He hurt Shelby in a deeper way than any one of us has ever experienced. That's not something you can just forgive." Scott poured out his thoughts.

"Then don't forgive him Scott. Let him in, and then keep a distance." Shelby's voice rose above the crackling of the fire.

"That's impossible Shel. He sleeps in the same room as me, he eats at the same table as me, and he has the same classes as me. He lives with me, ok? There's no distance in any of those situations." Scott replied coldly.

"I thought you said you'd do anything for me." Shelby's words were as cold as ice. She looked at Scott with no expression, no lead for him to go on as to what to say back to that.

"Shelby, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I can't do the impossible. I can't erase the hatred from my heart just because you want me to. It doesn't work that way." Scott replied, just as angrily.

"Then I guess you're not the one." Shelby got up and raced from the building as the rest of the Cliffhangers watched in shock as Scott's head fell into his hands.

* * * * *

Daisy sat down at the base of the bear statue. She wanted the tears in her friend's eyes to dry. More than ever, she wanted the pain to stop.

"Neither of you was completely right." Daisy's voice was the only thing that was clear in Shelby's head. She glanced down at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Hatred can't just be erased. It has to be replaced by love. To forgive Chase, all of us need to see that there's something worth loving in him. Scott needs to see the other side of him too, and he wouldn't just be doing t for you. He'd be doing it for himself, too. As for him not being the one…Well, all I can say is that maybe you're looking in the wrong place." Daisy glanced at her friend to see what she was thinking before she continued. "No one can just _erase _the pain or hatred they're feeling. Think of all the other things he's done for you; the things he _would_ do for you. Shel, you found one of the few guys in the entire universe who is capable of putting the past behind him, no matter what that past may be, and loving you for who you are. You found _that_ guy. The one who would die for you…The one." Daisy felt it was her responsibility, maybe even her obligation, to help her friend. She knew that at that moment Scott and Shelby needed each other more than ever before. Possibly more than they ever would.

Shelby looked her friend in the eye for the first time since she had sat down. There was a strength there that always seemed to give her the courage to go on, no matter how bad things got.

"Why is this happening?" Shelby asked, desperate for an explanation.

"God doesn't give you more than you can handle." Daisy replied simply.

"Then God has obviously mixed me up with someone else. Someone who's strong."

"You _are_ strong Shelby. You just need to find the strength in you. It's there. Seek and you shall find." Daisy got up and brushed the dirt off her pants. Holding out a hold, she helped her friend out of the statue. Slipping a comforting arm around her shoulder, the two best friends walked back towards the lodge.

* * * * *

Shelby sat back down next to Scott, and from the look on her face, the rest of the Cliffhangers got the point: it was time for them to leave. Scott's face was still hidden behind his hands as he tried desperately to hide his tears from his friends. Very gently Shelby took one of his hands in hers. Slowly Scott lifted his head and their eyes met. Shelby gave him a little smile, afraid that if she spoke he would get mad. But Scott wasn't like that.

"I was wrong, Scott." Shelby paused nervously. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes searching his for forgiveness. He lowered his other hand into hers and laced their fingers together.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I just, I don't know…you're hurting and you're telling me I can't to do anything to help, but I just can't live with that, you know? I care about you Shel. I didn't want someone like him getting in the way of your happiness…"

"The thing is, Scott, hurting him won't help me. I need to put everything behind me, and him hating everyone I love isn't going to help. I just want to be able to forgive and forget."

"It's not that easy Shelby."

"I know. That's why I need your help."

"Then I'm here. No matter what, I'm here for you." Scott's words made Shelby smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled widely, happy to have somehow helped.

"Your welcome." He replied quietly, pulling her into a long hug. Shelby couldn't remember a time when she had felt safer. When they finally released each other, Scott stood up and held out his hand.

"What?" she asked, taking his hand in hers and standing up. "Where are we going?"

"You're tired. You should get some sleep." He walked her out the door and they slowly made their way towards her dorm.

A few minutes later the couple stood silently in the moonlight. Scott took Shelby's face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered.

"Probably not as much as I missed you." Shelby moved closer to him, trying to stay warm in the cold air.

"I don't know about that." Scott replied playfully.

There was so much they wanted to say to each other. So many words to describe what they felt for each other, but the gentle kiss said it all. It was a kiss full of longing, passion and love. Shelby smiled.

"I missed that too." She whispered into his ear. Scott laughed quietly and hugged her again.

"Sweet dreams." He said as he watched her walk up the stairs to the door.

"You too." She answered, hoping his dreams about Elayne had ceased to exist. Taking one last look at Scott, Shelby slipped into her dorm, and was asleep only minutes after her head hit her pillow.

Scott didn't have Shelby's luck. He lay in bed, fighting the urge to demolish Chase, who seemed to be sound asleep in his bed. Every time Scott moved to get out of bed, Shelby's voice rang in his head. 'Hurting him won't help me...' Scott sighed and rolled over so that his back was to Chase. Maybe if he couldn't see him, the urge wouldn't be as strong. Scott focused his tired eyes on the picture of him and Shelby that was sitting on the small table next to his bed. Soon he was asleep, Shelby's image etched in his mind...

************************************************************************

I'm sorry I made you guys wait! Thanks for the great reviews :) I'll post more soon, I hope!


	5. A New Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters, and I'm not getting any money out of this, so please don

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters, and I'm not getting any money out of this, so please don't sue!

A/N: I'm pretty busy at the moment with school and stuff, so I'm probably only going to be able to post on weekends…Please be patient with me! I love reading all your reviews cause it really motivates me, so I'll try to get chapters out more often. Well, I guess that's all I have to say!

Second Chances 

Chapter 5 

On Tuesday morning, Peter woke earlier than usual.Rolling over, Peter kissed his wife on the cheek and slipped out of bed.

"It's morning already?" Sophie grumbled sleepily.Peter smiled.

"Just for me.You've got time for a few more hours of sleep." He replied, making his way towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stumbled back into the large bedroom, pulling on a pair of pants over his boxers as he did so.Grabbing a shirt from a drawer, he pulled it over his head.

"Hey Soph, you awake?" he asked his wife softly.

"Let me guess. You want the morning off." She answered sleepily.

"I need to do some thinking.Maybe I'll be able to figure out a way to get the Cliffhangers to accept Chase." He replied.

"Go beat that rock, mountain man." Sophie smiled up at her husband. "I can take care of things here." She assured him.

"Thanks Sophie." He kissed her gently and was out the door.

* * * * *

After lunch, Peter gathered the Cliffhangers in the gazebo.Immediately he noticed the tension that seemed to be setting Chase apart from the group.He saw the cold glares and heard the sharp comments.It was going to take a lot to get Chase accepted.Peter cleared his throat and was met with empty looks.He sighed.

"Listen up everyone.Ok, some of you may have noticed that I was away this morning."

"Are we so profoundly dysfunctional that you had to take a vacation?" Daisy asked.Peter gave her a dry look.

"No, I had to do some thinking."

"That's never a good sign." Shelby commented jokingly.

"Can I continue?" Peter asked.The Cliffhangers got the message: Peter was serious."I've been noticing some tension in the group and I had to take some time to think of a way to get rid of it.You guys should trust each other, and you don't.So, I came up with an idea.Starting tomorrow, we are going on a quest.Each of you will be given a task and a quote.You will not be allowed to tell anyone what either of them is.It will be personal and you will not be permitted to come back to Horizon until you at least make an _attempt_ to complete it.Does everyone understand?" Peter asked.Everyone nodded slowly.

"Where are we going to be going?" Ezra asked, hoping it wouldn't be too far.

"We will be hiking up to a site near the solo cabin." Peter replied calmly.

"Are there any more questions?"

"How long will we be going for?" Scott asked.

"As long as it takes." Peter replied.The Cliffhangers' jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Peter! I can't stay out there for that long!" Juliette whined.

"Then I guess you'll have to convince your group mates to try hard to achieve what they are out in the woods to achieve." Peter's voice was calm and relaxed."Ok guys, get pacing, and I'll see you at dinner."Peter waited as the Cliffhangers slowly made their way out of the gazebo.

"Shelby?" he said, stopping Shelby from leaving.Shelby let go of Scott's hand and walked over to Peter.

"Yes fearless leader?" Shelby smirked. Peter smiled at how relaxed she was, yet he knew it was all an act.The more Shelby acted like she was fine, the less questions and worried looks would be shot in her direction.

"How are you hanging in there?" he asked with genuine concern. Shelby shrugged.

"I'm good," she lied.

"Good.You should go pack."

"Yeah."Shelby turned and walked over to where Scott was waiting patiently.Hand in hand, the two walked towards their dorms to get changed.

Arriving at their destination, Scott stopped and searched Shelby's eyes.

"So how are you really feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Shelby feigned innocence.

"I know you're not 'good' Shel.I won't tell anyone you're wearing a mask, I just want to help…Please?" Scott begged.

"It's weird." Shelby replied, her eyes on the ground.

"Being back here?"

Shelby shook her head."Having him here."Shelby watched Chase walk into the boys dorm."It's like a perfect dream gone wrong.I keep thinking everything is perfect, and then I see him.I just want to forgive him and get it over with."

"Shelby, forgiving him won't make him go away.He's still going to be here."

"I know. I just thought…" Shelby's voice trailed off.

"That if you found it in you to forgive him, he'd magically disappear?"Scott asked.Shelby nodded sheepishly.Scott took her in his arms and hugged her."It's going to be ok.We'll get through this." Scott whispered.Shelby buried her face in his shirt.

"Thank you." Shelby whispered back.

"Your welcome." Scott released her and watched as she made her way into her dorm.

Scott stepped into the boy's dorm and a dark feeling washed over him as he glared at Chase.

"If it weren't for her I would have killed you a million times by now." Scott growled angrily.

* * * * *

The next morning, the Cliffhangers were woken extraordinarily early to get an early start on their hike.Shelby sat on one of the picnic tables, waiting patiently for the rest of her group to arrive.Her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, and images from the nightmare she had had lurked in the shadows of her mind.The blonde's stomach churned as she saw Chase walking towards her.There was a sickening feeling of filth and pain that was deep in Shelby's heart.Silently she prayed that someone – anyone – would get to her before Chase did.Her prayers were not answered.

Chase dropped his bag on the ground and sat down next to Shelby.Discomfort knotted Shelby's stomach and she inched away. He noticed, and a small frown appeared on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" He glanced at her cautiously, unable to believe she would think so little of him.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked quietly.

"No inappropriate touching.It's a rule here, remember?"

"Since when do you obey the rules?"

"If I ever want to get out of here, I have to do as I am told."

"You're right about that one, meat." Auggie said, walking up to them and taking a seat between Chase and Shelby.

"Where is everyone? I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Juliette whined as she joined the group.

"We're coming Jules, relax." Scott said, walking up with Daisy and Ezra on either side of him.Sophie and Peter were following close behind.

"Do you want your tasks and quotes now, or when we get there?" Peter asked.

"Now. The sooner we get them, the sooner we get back." Ezra said.Everyone nodded in unanimous agreement.

"Alright then, here they are."Sophie handed out a slip of paper to each Cliffhanger.Shelby glanced down at the sheet.

Shelby:Quote: "In all things it is better to hope than to despair." – J.W von Goethe

Task: Talk to someone you usually wouldn't about how you're _really_ feeling.

Each Cliffhanger read their paper carefully.

Daisy:Quote: "True friends walk in when others walk out." – Anonymous

Task: Help a friend in need.

Scott:Quote: "If you judge people, you have no time to love them." – Mother Teresa

Task: Find something you like about the newest Cliffhanger.

Auggie:Quote: "Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend." – Martin Luther King Jr.

Task: Do someone an unexpected favor.

Juliette:Quote: "In the long run, the sharpest weapon of all is a kind and gentle spirit." – Anne Frank

Task: Find something you have in common with the newest Cliffhanger

Ezra:Quote: "When it comes down to it, we all just want to be loved." – Jamie Yellin

Task: Find out something new about each and every Cliffhanger.

Chase:Quote: "Face the thing you fear, and you do away with that fear."

Task: Show the Cliffhangers a side of you that _none_ of them have seen before.

As most of the Cliffhangers read their papers, Auggie walked over to Peter.

"Do you think you could tell me what this says?" he asked quietly.Peter nodded and took him aside.After reading Auggie his quote and task, he handed him back the sheet.

"You think you could do that task?" he asked.Auggie shrugged.

"I hope so cuz otherwise we're never gonna get back here." He laughed quietly.

"Alright guys, lets get going!"Peter exclaimed.

The Cliffhangers shoved their papers into their backpacks and were off, each lost in their own thoughts.

***********************************************************************************************

I know I ended that kinda weirdly…sorry it's been so long. I'll try REALLY hard to get another chapter out soon. Sorry this was so short! Please review cause it really motivates me! Thanks!!!


	6. Drowning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters.Please don't sue. (I don't have any money, so there wouldn't even be a point…)

Second Chances 

Chapter 6 

By the time the Cliffhangers got to their designated site, the sun was high in the sky.There was a cool breeze and the late autumn air was crisp.Shelby recognized the site far too well.She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Scott standing behind her.

"Figures that Peter would choose this site, huh?" he asked quietly, glancing around the site that filled his heart with guilt.

"I was so mad at you.I hated you because you were making me hate myself."Selby stared at her old solo site.

"I'm still sorry, you know."Scott said quietly.Shelby smiled slightly and turned to look at the tall teenager who was standing behind her.

"I still can't believe you came to my site."

"I don't think anyone did.They were so mad at me for 'interrupting your solo'.Daisy would have killed me if something had happened to you." Scott paused. "I would have killed myself."

"No.You were too wrapped up in your own problems.Too confused to realize that we all have secrets.We all have regrets…we just have to be strong enough to admit it."

"Or honest enough." Daisy added, walking up to her best friend."So, are you two ready for this fun and exciting quest?" Daisy asked.

"Dais, where's the fun and excitement?" Ezra asked from a few feet away where he was putting up his tent.

"Oh but Ezra, it's everywhere!Can't you see our happiness and glee?" Daisy asked with dry sarcasm.Ezra chuckled to himself.

"Alright guys, lunch is in ten minutes! Get your tent set up and come sit around the fire when you're ready to eat!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, his stomach grumbling with hunger.

"It's about time! I'm starving!" Scott said as he helped Auggie with his tent.

"I'm with you on that one meat!" Auggie agreed.

Ten minutes later the Cliffhangers sat down around the fire for a filling lunch of hotdogs and soup.The conversation was light as the teenagers tried to disguise the pain that seemed to have permanently stained their hearts.As the group joked about the food quality it was quite obvious to Peter what they were trying to do.What, he realized suddenly, they _always_ did.

Once the dishes were washed, the Cliffhangers sat patiently waiting for Peter's instructions.To their amazement, none came.

"Since you already have your tasks, I have one thing to say before I leave you to accomplish the sacred duties that are inscribed on the papers I gave you earlier.I don't really have much planned for you to do on this quest, so that you may have as much time as needed to accomplish your tasks.I leave you with these words: Ignoring the pain will only make it stronger."

"What makes you think we're in pain?" Chase asked.

"If only you had a mirror…" Daisy replied in her usual mysterious way.Peter smirked at Daisy's comment, then turned and walked away.He couldn't stay any longer or they would see the truth: the eyes are the window to your soul.

* * * * *

Ezra sat by the water's edge, staring at his reflection.It had been such a long time since he had been able to look himself in the eye the way he was at the moment.What was it that had scared him about doing so in the past?Maybe it was the anger that lay still and barely noticeable in the shadows of his soul.Why can't my parents just admit that it was my fault? He wondered silently to himself.To him, it was obvious that it was his fault his parents had divorced.There was no doubt in his mind.He had completely ruled out any other possibility.

Glancing over his shoulder at the site that lay behind him, Ezra couldn't help notice Shelby sitting by the fire with Scott.They look _happy_, Ezra thought to himself jealously.It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them; it was that when he watched them, he felt the empty feeling in his heart growing.How he longed to be loved.Sighing, he looked back at the water.Who am I kidding? He laughed bitterly to himself.She'll never love me.Not as more than a friend.Not the way I love her.Ezra thought sadly about the one person he had ever _really_ loved.Daisy.

A few minutes later, Ezra sensed a presence behind him.He turned to see Shelby standing quietly in the sunlight.

"Want to sit down?" Ezra asked gently.Silently Shelby took a seat next to him."I thought you were spending quality time with Scott."Ezra continued.

"I thought you looked lonely." Shelby replied.

"I guess you could say that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Probably not any more than you want to talk about what's going through your head right now."

"True, but Peter's right.If we ignore the pain, it'll only get worse.It'll hurt more and I don't know how much more pain I can handle." Shelby glanced at Ezra.When he didn't reply, she continued."I thought that coming back to Horizon would make everything better.That suddenly all my problems, all the pain, would just…disappear."

"Let me guess.You were wrong?" Ezra asked, leading her to continue.

"You can say that again.It feels like I've been swimming in really cold water, for a really long time, and I'm losing energy.I'm drowning, and I don't know what to do.There's nothing to keep me floating, nothing to keep me alive, you know?"I just…don't know what to do."Shelby glanced at her friend for guidance.

"Grab the lifeline, and hold on tight."

"I don't think there is a lifeline."

"There are lots them.We just didn't know you needed one."Ezra smiled at Shelby, and very gently wiped away the tear that was rolling slowly down her cheek.Silently he hugged her, and whispered quietly into her ear."It'll be ok.Don't worry Shel.We're all here, no matter what.You just let us know you need us, and we'll be there in an instant."

"Thanks." Shelby whispered back as they both sat quietly, watching waves ripple across the water.

"Your welcome."Ezra replied simply.

***********************************************************************************************

These next few chapters are gonna be pretty short because I'm only putting one or possibly two people's tasks into one chapter.Anyway, I hope you guys are liking this, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The mre reviews I get, the sooner I post another chapter!!!Thanks, **JEN**


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. I do however own Chase and anyone else you don't recognize. 

AN: Sorry it's been SUCH a long time!!! I've been pretty busy and the site was being stupid…sorry. Ok, I'm not getting very many reviews anymore, so I might stop writing this story. If you want me to continue, please REVIEW, email me or whatever, I just want to know if I should continue. My email address is jd108@hotmail.com. Thanks! 

Second Chances 

Chapter 7 

A little smile formed on Peter's face as he watched Juliette free her hand from Auggie's and grab her notebook from her tent. With a little smile towards her boyfriend, she made her way into the woods. She needed some time alone. 

Juliette sat cross-legged on a huge tree trunk, writing in her journal. The brunette had seen Shelby writing in hers earlier that day, and it was then that she realized that maybe Peter was right. Writing was the only way of speaking when you didn't trust your mouth enough to say anything out loud. It felt good to be away from everything for a little while, even if that meant immersing yourself in the outdoors. Listening to the soft wind as she wrote, Juliette couldn't help but feel a strange sense of discomfort suddenly. Someone was watching her. 

She glanced around frantically, finally noticing the silent figure standing in the shadow of a large tree, a few feet away. He watched her for a few seconds before stepping into the sunlight. There was something about the sunlight that made him feel so uncomfortable. So exposed. 

"How long have you been there?" she asked timidly, backing up slightly, despite her efforts not to. There was just something about the new Cliffhanger that made her uncomfortable, especially when she was alone with him in the woods. 

"Long enough." There was nothing around her she could use t defend herself. Chase noticed her unease and looked away. Was that guilt in his eyes? Juliette wondered silently. 

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned. 

"I wasn't going to hurt you." Chase replied defensively. 

"I didn't say you were." Juliette softened a little. 

"I know, but you're scared of me." Chase continued. Juliette had expected to hear him boast this fact, but instead the teenager seemed ashamed. 

"How could I not be?" 

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, genuinely confused. 

"Shelby's the strongest person I know. She doesn't need anything or anyone to survive. Nothing can hurt her…but you did." 

"No one else has ever hurt her?" Chase seemed amazed. Juliette hesitated. 

"No one who she doesn't hate now." 

"What about Scott?" The question hit Juliette by surprise. It was something she had definitely not been expecting. 

"He's the only one who's apologized for the pain he put her through." 

"How did he do that?" Chase wanted to know. If he wanted a chance in hell to get the Cliffhangers to like him, this was the one answer he needed. 

"With two simple words." Juliette replied. Chase gave her a look of utter confusion, but he knew that was all she was going to say. Chase was silent for a few seconds as he pondered this honest response. 

"Why are you here?" Chase asked quietly. 

"I wanted some time alone." The brunette replied. 

"No, I mean, why are you at Horizon?" 

"Oh, that. My mother tried to control me and as a result I became self destructive." Juliette summed her story up quite simply. The explanation had become almost like a routine. It was said with no emotion, no pain. "What about you?" 

"Uh…I thought you already knew." 

"I already know what you did to Shelby, but I'm not naïve, Chase." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"There's always more, something you're hiding. Everyone has their secrets." 

"I didn't have the best home life." Chase admitted quietly. 

"Continue." Juliette said, surprised that Chase had thought his extremely vague explanation would have been enough. Chase was taken aback by her response. 

"I don't really want to explain. I mean it's kind of embarrassing and personal." 

"Ok, but you're going to have to tell your story soon enough." 

"That's the moment I'm dreading the most." 

"And the one we're looking forward to." 

"What?" 

"It's kind of like a game with us. Trying to find out the newbie's story. A lot of the time when we're actually listening to them divulge their past to us we almost regret wanting to know." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's only then that we realize that you're hurting too. Sometimes we almost rip a newbie apart trying to get them to tell all, but once we feel your pain, we regret even wondering." 

"Is there a Cliffhanger that you guys hurt that way?" 

"Shelby had it pretty rough." 

"Wasn't she here before some of the others?" 

"Yeah, but it took her longer to open up to us. When she finally did it was like a slap in the face. She had gone through so many things that none of us ever imagined." 

"Like what?" Chase pried. Juliette looked at him for a long time. 

"I think she should be the one to tell you that." the brunette answered with a slight chill in her voice. She wasn't sure whether or not Chase could be trusted. Without another word, she turned back to her journal.. 

* * * * * 

Half an hour before dinner, Peter called the Cliffhangers to the campfire. It was time for group. Not much was said as the teenagers trudged towards what was quite possibly their least favourite activity at Horizon. Jules sat between Sophie and Auggie, with Ezra next to him. Daisy was next to arrive, taking her seat between Ezra and Shelby, who carefully took Scott's hand to find the support she knew she would soon need. Peter sat next to Scott, to separate him from Chase, who finished off the circle by sitting between the two counselors. 

"Does anyone want to start?" Peter asked. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up again. "Come on, guys, you've been talking to each other all day long. Why the sudden clamming up?" Peter wondered out loud. The group remained silent as they stared at the fire Peter had been tending to for most of the day. "Does anyone have anything to say?" 

"Hey, this wasn't our idea, ok? Don't expect us to just suddenly start talking." Scott finally spoke up. The hurt of the betrayal he had mentioned the day before was clear in his voice. 

"Scott, I know you're mad." 

"Actually, I think the word you're looking for is `betrayed'." Scott shot back. 

"Ok, so tell me Scott. Why do you feel betrayed?" 

"Haven't we been over this?" 

"Scott, I understand-" 

"No, Peter. You can't possibly understand, because if you did, you wouldn't have put Chase in our group." Scott temper was rising. 

"But he did put me in your group, and there's nothing that will change that." Chase said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued. "Scott I know you hate me. You'd probably kill me with your bare hands right now if you could, but I know you won't." 

"Oh yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Scott asked. 

"Because Shelby asked you not to. It's obvious you would do anything fir her, so maybe you should stop worrying about how you feel, and start concentrating on how she feels. Maybe it's time you realize that you're not the only one who's hurting." 

Chase's comment left Scott dumbfounded. He glanced at Shelby to see her reaction, but she looked away. Right then Scott knew that Chase was right. Shelby had come back to Horizon because she needed help, and instead of giving her what she desperately required, Scott had spent all his time worrying about himself. Slowly he lowered his head, ashamed that Chase had been the one to point out his failure. 

"Chase is right. We're all hurting, and I think that to get through this, we need to be sensitive to each other's needs and stop concentrating on ourselves. The more self centered we are, the more we hurt each other." Juliette spoke up softly. 

"Could you define `this'?" Shelby asked, slightly confused. 

"The next second, the next day, our last year at Horizon, our lives." Daisy explained for the brunette. 

"But aren't we already doing that?" Ezra asked. "I mean, I talked to someone today, and it seemed to me that maybe I helped them." 

"I'm sure you did." Shelby replied seriously, not wanting to give away that it was her that he had helped, but also wanting Ezra to know that he really had helped. 

A silence settled over the group as they each thought about how they had each other, or had been helped themselves. 

Peter watched their faces and could tell almost immediately what they were thinking about. He let them think for a few minutes, and then he changed the subject. 

"Alright guys, `I feel', starting with Scott." Peter handed Scott a rock to replace the stick they usually used. 

"I feel…unsure." Scott handed Shelby the rock, squeezing her hand reassuringly at the same time. 

"I feel hopeful." She said calmly, remembering the quote Peter had given her. (In all things it is better to hope than to despair) The blonde handed the rock to Daisy, who stared at it as she held it in her open palm. It felt cold against her skin and she smiled. "Finally something that doesn't reflect how I feel." she muttered quietly to herself. "I feel relieved." She said a little louder, knowing that her friends had been waiting for her to speak. Slowly she rolled the rock from her hand to Ezra's outstretched one. 

"I feel needed." Ezra replied, glancing at Shelby who nodded slightly. The silent exchange went unnoticed by the rest of the Cliffhangers. Ezra quickly handed the rock to Auggie, happy to get rid of it. 

"I feel uneasy." He handed rock to Jules, who smiled at him slightly. 

"I feel understood." Juliette passed the rock to Sophie, who passed it to Chase. 

"I feel…I feel alienated." 

"We're going to do something a little different tonight guys. I want you to try and guess why the person to your left is feeling the way they feel. Scott, you can start with Shelby." Peter explained what they were going to do. 

"Uh, ok. I think Shelby is hopeful because she thinks that eventually everything will work." Scott glanced at Shelby to see if he was right. She smiled slightly and gave a little nodded. 

"I think Daisy feels relieved because she can see that no matter how bad life may seem right now, as long as we have each other, it will eventually be ok." Shelby guessed. Daisy smiled at her friend. 

"Ezra feels needed because he helped someone with their problems." Daisy said right away, knowing already that she was right. She had been the only one to catch the non-verbal communication going on between Shelby and Ezra. Daisy smiled to herself, happy that Shelby had opened up and had maybe even gotten that much closer to being ok. No one at Horizon ever really felt good or happy, Daisy realized sadly. There was always a dark shadow, a hidden secret. But, she thought silently, at least they were alive. 

"Auggie feels uneasy because he can't always be there for the people he loves, and he doesn't want them to get hurt while he's gone." Ezra's calm voice broke through the heavy silence. Everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Ezra had been one of the few who to see Juliette and Chase come out of the forest together. The Cliffhangers could only wonder what had been said. Ezra passed the rock to Auggie. 

"Jules feels understood because she found enough trust in someone to be able to open up to them, and maybe found out that they aren't as bad as we all think." Auggie glanced at Jules, who just smiled to herself. 

"Chase feels alienated because he's hurting, but there's no one there to ease his pain. We're all watching him drown in his pain because we don't realize that maybe there's more to his story. We won't understand unless we listen." Juliette finished, glancing at her group, as a realization slowly sank in. 

Peter smiled to himself. Maybe getting Chase accepted wasn't going to be as hard as he had thought. 

Coming soon: 

Chase reveals something about his past, Daisy helps a friend and Scott gets a step closer to accomplishing his task. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. Regrets and Revelations

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Higher Ground. Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE NOTE that Ezra's task has been changed. Instead of being 'find something new about EACH of the Cliffhangers', it is now '.about the Cliffhanger of your choice'. Although I didn't get as many rebiews as I would have hoped, I have decided to continue this fanfic, or at least for a little while longer. I would like to send my gratitude to the readers who are still reviewing and encouraging me. Your support is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
1 Second Chances  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
The stars shone brightly in the night sky and a cool breeze whistled through the forest leaves as alluring orange sparks flickered from the warm fire, lighting 's Shelby's tear stained face. Peter and Sophie had already parted to their tent, leaving their lost students by the fire, aching in their own silence. Shelby glanced across the circle of logs at Daisy as she wiped tears off her moist cheeks, embarrassed to have let her guard down yet again. From the blank and distant stares the blonde was getting from her peers, it was impossible to tell if they had noticed.  
  
"Daisy, what's the thing you regret the most since coming to Horizon?" Shelby asked calmly, trying to get the group to talk a bit. Maybe it would distract her from the pain that was tearing up her heart. Daisy looked at the fire, wanting to answer the question honestly, but not wanting to give too much away.  
  
"Wearing a mask at the one time I shouldn't have." Daisy offered a vague answer. "Auggie, how about you?"  
  
"Screwing with Jules' mind." Auggie replied simply. "I should've just been honest about how I felt. How I still feel." Auggie explained. Juliette smiled. "EZ?"  
  
"Trying to impress someone who still won't look at me the same way they used to since my failed attempt to spell out how I feel." Ezra kept his eyes on the fire, trying desperately not to look at Daisy. Finally he gave in to the urge, glancing up just in time to catch the look that Shelby was giving her best friend. To him it was unreadable, but to Daisy it could only mean one thing: tell him! "How about you Jules?" Ezra asked, tearing his eyes away from the girl that, deep down in his heart, in the place that seldom became visible, he knew he would always love.  
  
"I regret letting my mom invade my mind, pushing me to hurt myself and others in ways that I will never forgive myself for." Juliette replied quietly. "Chase?" she asked, hoping he would show the others a bit of the side she had seen earlier in the woods. Chase swallowed, knowing that all the attention was on him. 'Back home' he would have loved the attention, but at Horizon it was different. Here they saw right through his act, and were waiting for him to show the pain that was buried deep inside.  
  
"Since the first time I came or the second?" Chase asked. Juliette shrugged.  
  
"Which ever." She replied.  
  
"No. Both times." Shelby contradicted.  
  
"Ok. The first time would have to be listening to Shelby's conversation with Daisy on the hike. No. Telling everyone else what I had heard, and calling Shelby a." Chase's voice faded away, as he struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Don't say it." Shelby warned quietly. Taking his ex-girlfriend's advice, Chase continued.  
  
"And the second time I guess would be." He thought for a few seconds. "Would be waiting so long to apologize."  
  
"Apologize for what?" Juliette prompted, knowing what Chase was trying to say. Maybe if he said it, everything would be ok again. The brunette thought to herself.  
  
"Apologize for what I did and what I said. I just.it wasn't my fault." The last part of the sentence was so quiet that only Ezra, who was now sitting next to Chase, heard it.  
  
"What do you mean, it wasn't your fault?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind." Chase replied, regretting ever saying anything.  
  
"No, you started, so you have to finish." Daisy spoke up, suddenly interested.  
  
Chase stared into the darkness that loomed behind the bright campfire circle. He wanted to get up and walk away, but he knew that he no longer had the choice. No matter where he tried to hide, his secrets would hunt him down. Sighing he looked at Shelby, who looked away. She still couldn't look him in the eye. Finally Chase spoke.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be like my Dad. I would follow him everywhere. If my Dad didn't like a food or place or person, neither did I. When my parents fought, I would be mad at Mom too. My classmates never really liked me 'cause I was always a little slower than them. I didn't understand the math and I couldn't spell 'Mississippi'. I didn't fit in and I thought that if I was someone else, that people would like me." Catching a look of confusion that passed from Daisy to Shelby, Chase paused. Breathing in he filled his lungs with a clean gust of air, and then slowly exhaled, calming himself enough to continue. "After a while my Dad started to catch onto what I was doing. One day he took me aside, and looking me in the eye, he told me something that clearly defined my purpose in the world. He told me that I had to stop being like him, because if I continued, I would never be loved. He said that his life has been a failure, and that no matter what, I would never be loved.From that moment on it was my goal to prove him wrong. Shelby when I met you, the only thing that went through my head was that this was my chance. You were new and you didn't know my background. I thought that if I got you to sleep with me, then maybe I could prove my Dad wrong." Chase explained. There was only a short pause before Shelby asked a question that had been burning in her mind.  
  
"Ok, then why the rush? How could I love you if I didn't know anything about you?" Shelby questioned  
  
"My parents were getting divorced. My Dad was moving to Florida the next day." Chase answered  
  
"So in other words you had a time limit." Daisy said bitterly. "You're lucky I want to stay at horizon Chase. If I didn't, you don't want to know what I'd do to you."  
  
"Haven't I heard another version of this?" Scott asked with a dry chuckle as memories of the threat Daisy had made in the solo cabin flashed through his head. Shelby smiled slightly, remembering what she had been told about what Daisy had said.  
  
"I'm keeping my word about that one." Daisy answered, her gaze pausing on Scott's hand, which was loosely clasped in Shelby's. For the millionth time since Daisy had come to horizon, she wondered what it would feel like to be in the kind of relationship that Scott and Shelby had. What did it feel like to be loved? She wondered, her pensive stare meeting briefly with Ezra's dark brown eyes. Giving into the aching fear that churned in her heart, Daisy looked away, still not able to look her friend in the eye.  
  
"What about you Scott? What's your biggest regret?" Shelby asked, glancing at her silent boyfriend. The silence had become too much, and the question was all she could think of to say that would get her mind off that horrible night with Chase. Scott thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Where do I start?" he joked. "There are so many things that I regret. Being such an ass when I got here, not to mention that whole X-race incident. You know the whole 'I am my own team' thing. Running.both times. Uh, what else? Being so horrible to everyone.especially Shel. Being so wrapped up in myself. Interrupting Shel's solo. That certainly caused a few problems."  
  
"You think?" Daisy asked dryly. The group laughed. Scott just smiled at her. It was obvious she was only half-serious.  
  
"I don't know what else." Scott tried to continue, but he didn't really know what else to say. Everything couldn't be worth regretting, could it?  
  
"Don't worry, I think you mentioned pretty much everything." Ezra chuckled, shaking his head. "All that really matters is that there have been good things you've done too."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Chase asked, interested in finding out more about Scott.  
  
"That list would take forever." Auggie replied, smiling at his friend. "You've done your share of good things here, man." He complimented seriously.  
  
"We all have." Daisy said what was on all her friends' minds. "I mean, ok, so we've all had our share of screw ups, but isn't that why we're here?" Daisy asked a rhetorical question. The group nodded their agreement.  
  
"We should probably get to bed." Jules announced suddenly. The group looked at her, surprised. With a little smile the brunette nodded her head towards Peter, who was standing outside his tent, pointing at his watch.  
  
"We're getting up early tomorrow so you guys should get some sleep." Peter ducked back into his tent.  
  
"Peter's probably right." Ezra agreed. As the each group member wandered off towards their tents, Jules walked up to Shelby.  
  
"If I didn't say it before, I'm glad you're back." Juliette said cautiously. A slow smile appeared on Shelby's face.  
  
"Me too." She replied. Jules smiled, following her friends towards her tent.  
  
After kissing Scott goodnight, Shelby took a long look at the sky. Searching the dark night sky for the brightest star, Shelby closed her eyes the way she had every night in Agnes. Taking a deep breath, she made a wish and walked slowly into the darkness, where shadows and nightmares would forever haunt her sleep. 


	9. The morning after

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Higher Ground.  I do however own Chase.

AN:  Sorry it took me so long guys!!! Please forgive me! And please, please, please review!!! Thanks J

Second Chances Chapter 9 

The sun wasn't even above the horizon when Shelby stepped out of her tent, ready to face a new day.  Chase's speech the night before had brought back so many horrible and painful memories, and his words had haunted the blonde's sleep.  It was barely even morning yet Shelby was too scared to close her eyes again.  Petrified of the images that might permeate her mind.  Shelby closed her eyes, trying to erase her memories.  Her heart, having been bruised and scarred so many times, couldn't take much more pain.  She had been betrayed so many times.  So often, people had turned their backs, denying Shelby of even a fragment of self worth, every time leaving her with less to survive on.  Pretty soon, Shelby thought bitterly, there won't be anything left in me.  I'll be nothing more than a wasted carcass.  A pathetic excuse for a human.

            Suddenly Shelby felt a comforting pair of arms wrapping around her, and Scott's familiar scent filled her nostrils.  Despite the unpleasant thoughts that scraped through her mind, the seventeen year old (remember guys, this is the _second_ season) couldn't hide the small smile that played at the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing up so early?" Scott asked, burying his face in Shelby's hair.  It felt like it had been so long since he had held her close to him.  Shelby shrugged slightly.

"You're only gonna live for so long, there's no point in wasting time on sleep."  Shelby lied through her teeth.  Scott tilted his head to the side as if to say 'I know you're lying but I'm smart enough not to pry'.  Shelby looked away.  She hated lying to Scott, especially when she knew he knew she was lying.  She sighed and turned to face him.  "Bad dreams." She admitted honestly.

Scott pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.  _How does he know exactly what I need?  _Shelby wondered, mystified.  Taking her by the hand, Scott led her to the logs that were strategically placed around the now-burned-out fire.  Shelby sat down next to her boyfriend, knowing exactly what he wanted.  To talk.  Shelby exhaled slowly and stared at the white ashes that lay where a fire had once been.  Ashes that had burned while a group of torn teenagers whispered their regrets, hoping to be forgiven.  Hoping also, for reasons unknown, to be accepted in a world that was so cold.  A world that had cast them aside so many times, afraid to admit to even the possibility that problems like theirs existed.  A world that, from their standpoint, would never come to understand.  Shelby looked at Scott in silence, hoping that he wouldn't try to pry open her shell.  Yet deep down inside, Shelby knew it would be for the best.  She knew it was what she really needed.

"Isn't it enough that I lived through it?" Shelby asked suddenly.  "I mean, why do I have to relive it over and over again?"

"I guess it's so that you are forced to deal with it." Scott replied, remembering his own nightmares.

"How do you deal with almost being raped?" Shelby wondered, confused.  Scott shrugged.

"I can't answer that." Scott replied truthfully.  "I don't know." He clarified.  Shelby sighed and leaned against him, knowing that feeling him near her would help.  Scott took her hand in hers. "How are you coming on your task?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I've been done for a while." She replied, remembering her conversation with Ezra.  "How about you?"

"I'm still struggling."  Scott replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" Shelby asked sincerely.

"Nope, I've just gotta keep looking." Scott replied vaguely.

"Ok, well if you change your mind…" Shelby offered.

"I'll be sure to ask you." Scott answered.  Shelby smiled.

"You look good at five in the morning." She watched as Scott's features melted into a warm smile.

"So do you." He complemented on her beauty, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  Shelby relaxed, leaning against him, and minutes later she had drifted into a light sleep.

* * * * *

"Guys I have some good news!" Peter announced excitedly after a interesting breakfast of pancakes.  The group groaned in unison, afraid to find out what their counselor had in mind.  "Sophie and I have decided that, from what we've seen, you guys are well on your way to completing your tasks, so once we have completely cleaned up the site, we will be hiking back to Horizon.  Those who yet to complete their tasks have until we get back to Horizon to do so."  Peter finished.  The group cheered, excited to get back to showers and buildings.

            Forty-five minutes later, the Cliffhangers were back on the trail, making their way back to Horizon.  Shelby and Scott walked hand in hand, enjoying each other's company as they walked in silence.  Both of them were listening to the conversation going on between the three teenagers in front of them.  Daisy, Auggie and Ezra were walking in a horizontal line, with Auggie in the middle.

"Ezra, do you really mean what you said last night?"  Daisy asked, changing the subject from regular conversation material to a more serious topic.

"What I said about what?" Ezra asked, confused at to what exactly she was talking about.  Daisy hesitated for only a second before continuing.  She had to do this.

"About…trying to impress someone."  Daisy hinted.  Realizing what Daisy was getting at, Auggie spoke up.

"I'm gonna go see how Jules is doing.  She looks kinda bored walking with Sophie and Peter."  Auggie made a quick exit, leaving the two 'friends' alone.

"Uh…that depends.  Were you serious about what _you_ said?" Ezra said quietly, unsure of which way to go.  _What is Daisy trying to say? _Ezra wondered to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Can I get 5 reviews? PLEASE????

Coming soon:

-Daisy's response to Ezra question

-The Cliffhangers have group and reveal their tasks to each other (and explain how they accomplished them…)


	10. You Only Hurt The People You Love

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Higher Ground, however I do own Chase and Meredith.

A/N:  This is really short and bad, but I felt bad for taking WEEKS to get another chapter out, so I figured I could make the next chapter longer. Sorry again! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I love to hear what you guys think. Please continue to review, cause it really helps me to know that there are actually people reading this…

**Last line: **"Uh…that depends.  Were you serious about what _you_ said?" Ezra said quietly, unsure of which way to go.  _What is Daisy trying to say? _Ezra wondered to himself.

Second Chances Chapter 10 

"Yes." Daisy stated simply, wondering whether she was dreaming.  She had wanted this moment SO badly these past few months, and now she had finally gotten it.  What happens now? She wondered silently to herself.  "I mean, I was serious that I made the wrong decision.  About me not having boyfriends.  I mean I haven't had boyfriends but…"  Daisy stopped and tried to calm herself down.  She didn't want to say the wrong thing.  "Ezra I want you to be my boyfriend."

Ezra's eyes grew wide with amazement as his mind registered Daisy's words.  Yet somehow, beneath the pure joy that filled his heart, the teenager couldn't help but notice the distinct feeling of uncertainty that swelled within him.  No matter how much he wanted to be with Daisy, he knew something wasn't right.  Something was missing.

"How do I know that five minutes from now you won't change your mind?" Ezra looked at his shoes as he walked.  "Why would you want to be with someone like me?"  Ezra's self-esteem dropped slightly as he considered what it would be like to have someone he could call his girlfriend.  Someone who wasn't just using him to make other problems in their life go away.  Someone who loved him.

"Ezra, I've thought about this for months.  Ever since our conversation in the tool shed, I've known that you're the one I want.  I made a mistake by turning down your offer that night, and I'm sorry."

"So you've known all this time?" Ezra asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was…scared.  I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me after what I said to you.  I felt – and still feel – horrible for 

what I said, and I didn't think you would even look at me."

"Then you'll understand what I will feel like after saying this: I can't be your boyfriend."  Ezra replied grimly as he quickened his pace, leaving Daisy behind to pick up the scattered fragments of a broken friendship.

* * * * *

"Shelby, can I talk to you?" Daisy asked her best friend quietly, attempting to conceal the tear that slid down her cheek.  Immediately noticing her friend's condition, Shelby nodded and turned to Scott.

"Do you think you could -" she began, but was interrupted by Scott's instantaneous response.

"I'll see you in a bit ok?" he asked, knowing what Shelby had been about to ask.

"Thanks." Daisy said. Scott just nodded, speeding up his pace to catch up with Chase.  He had a task to finish.

"Well, he's certainly talkative."  Daisy made reference to his silent response.

"What happened?" Shelby asked, getting right to the point.  As Daisy repeated the conversation to her friend, Shelby listened intently, searching for clues as to how her friend was feeling.  When the story was over, Shelby knew exactly what emotion was tearing through her friend's entire essence.  Calamity.

"He'll come around."  Shelby replied, remembering the time Daisy had said the same thing to her about Scott.

"He hates me."

"No.  He's scared and unsure.  He's afraid of taking a chance."

"None of this would have happened if I had just accepted his offer the first time."

"It wouldn't have worked out.  You weren't ready."

"And now he's not ready."

"Give it time." Shelby replied, hoping to console her distraught friend.  "Don't give up."

* * * * *

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked Chase as he fell into step with the buff teenager.

"What do you want?" Chase replied rudely, trying to hide the fear that lurked behind a mask of anger and cruelty.

"Can you slow down a little? I want to talk to you."

"You can't always get what you want, Scotty boy." Chase taunted an impatient Scott.

"What's your problem? You act like some hurt little victim with everyone else, but when no one else is around, you go back to being an ass."

"One could say the same thing about you."

"This is impossible!  How can Peter actually expect me to find something about you that I like?"

"So that's why you're talking to me.  I knew there had to be a reason."

"Ok, that's it.  You're not worth the effort." Scott scowled furiously, storming away.  _Why did I get this task?_ He wondered angrily to himself.

* * * * *

Around lunchtime there was a thick silence in the Cliffhanger boy's dorm.  The teenagers had showered and were all sitting on their own beds, lost in their own thoughts.  Peter had realized that maybe not everyone had been finished their tasks, and had given the Cliffhangers two hours to get everything done.  Those 120 minutes were going by slower than the teenagers had ever imagined they could.  Closing the book he had been pretending to read, Chase got up and walked over to Scott's bed.

"Can we go outside for a minute?" he asked quietly.  Without even glancing at the other boy, Scott got up and led the way out of the cabin.  "Look, I'm sorry for being so annoying earlier, I just had a lot on my mind?"

"We all did Chase.  You're not the only one here with a problem."

"It's just so hard being the new guy.  Everyone hates me, and that doesn't make anything any easier."

"We're not trying to make it easier.  Whenever a newbie comes, we have to readjust.  It's not something we enjoy."

"All I'm trying to say is that I'm only being mean because it's what I always do.  It's like my defense mechanism or something."

"Are you expecting me to forgive you?"

"Can you?"

"Ever since I got to Horizon, a lot has happened to me.  For the first time in so long, I feel loved.  When you came here with your school, and with Shelby, everything you did was wrong.  Shelby was hurting, and it was - and still is- because of you.  Maybe you have your reasons for what you did, but does that really erase what happened?"

"No.  It doesn't, and I know that.  But what if I changed?"

"Do you think you'd be able to?"

"I can try."

* * * * *

            Ezra sat in the gazebo, staring at the small fire that burned in front of him.  He had been avoiding Daisy for a few hours now, also keeping a safe distance from Shelby, who he knew would kill him if he let his guard down.  His hands shook slightly as he remembered the look on Daisy's face.  He had never seen her so hurt, so _angry_.  When had everything become so confusing? He didn't even know what was going through his own head anymore.  Silently he prayed for a sign that he had done the right thing.

"What are you doing out here man?" Ezra jumped, as Auggie seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Questioning my sanity." Ezra replied quietly.

"Anything I can do?" Auggie asked sincerely.  Ezra shrugged as his friend sat down next to him.

"Who am I kidding?" Ezra asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I finally get what I've always wanted, and I turn away."

"Maybe you just needed to make sure that you're doing the right thing, you know?"

"Not exactly."

"Daisy shot you down once, so you were making sure she wouldn't do it again.  You wanted to know she was positive that this is what she wants."

"But I don't even know if it's even what I want anymore."

"Then you did the right thing.  Don't worry man, you'll find out soon enough."

"Thanks Auggie."

"That helped?"

"Yup."

"Don't worry about it, muchacho." Auggie smiled, then got up.  Turning back he added, "Glad I could help."

* * * * *

**Can I get 5 reviews? Sorry that this was so short!**


	11. Group (original, eh?)

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the original Higher Ground, or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short again! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but it's not really working! Thanks for all the great reviews! Thanks (  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
The Cliffhangers sat in a circle on the floor of the lodge, desperately attempting to avoid Peter's eyes. They were having group, and it was never something they enjoyed. Peter sighed and restated the session's topic.  
  
"As I said, we are going to be discussing the quest, and how it went. Does anyone want to start?" He questioned, glancing at each of the Cliffhangers in turn. His eyes stopped on Ezra, who was concentrating especially hard on the carpet. "Ezra, how about you? Do you have any comments?"  
  
Ezra glanced up, not used to being called on. He glanced at his friends, hoping one of them would speak up and take their turn first, but he had no such luck. He sighed, nervously tracing designs on the carpet with his finger.  
  
"It went ok, I guess." He replied vaguely. Peter watched him closely, knowing that there was something the teenager was not telling him.  
  
"Ok. How about you tell something that went well, and something that didn't go so well." Sophie cut in.  
  
"Uh.I think the campfire last night was good."  
  
"And why would you say that?" Peter pressed.  
  
"We all talked, and I think it helped some of us open up a bit."  
  
"That's good, Ezra. And what was something that didn't go well?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Um.I guess the walk back.I think we were all a little tired and in need of some sleep." Ezra replied, glancing at Daisy, who just looked away. Peter caught the look, and turned his attention to Daisy.  
  
"Do you have anything to share Daisy?" Daisy just shook her head and remained unusually quiet.  
  
"Ok guys, I think it's time we go around the circle and share our tasks, and what we did to accomplish them." Sophie quickly took the group's attention off Daisy.  
  
"How about we start with Scott?" Peter offered, handing Scott the large painted stick.  
  
"Ok, my task was to find something I like about Chase. What I finally found out was that he's willing to try to get better, and I think for a newbie, that's pretty good. I mean when I came here, all I wanted to do was leave, so it's good that he's willing to try." Scott finished, glancing at peter, who nodded his approval. Shelby squeezed Scott's hand.  
  
Scott tossed the stick to Chase, who caught it easily, and rolled it back and forth in his hands before speaking.  
  
"Uh, my task was to show you guys a side of me that no one had seen before, and I guess I did that last night at the campfire, when I told you something about my past. I know it doesn't erase what I did, and it doesn't even make me a better person, but I wanted you to know that it wasn't all me. I'm not the only one to blame." Chase said quietly. The silence in the room made him uncomfortable, and it was weighing down on his shoulders like a heavy weight.  
  
Peter and Sophie gave each other confused looks, but decided to let it slip. If Chase wanted to clarify, he would do it own his own. Chase handed the stick to Juliette, happy to pass on the attention to someone else.  
  
"My task was to find something I had in common with Chase, and although I didn't really expect to find anything, I did. Um, it turns out that he both want to impress our parents, and I guess we'll do anything to do that. It's my mother for me, and his father for him." Juliette explained, giving Chase an apologetic look. Silently she hoped she hadn't given away too much. Even without being told, she knew deep down that Chase didn't want Peter and Sophie to know his secrets. Not yet at least.  
  
Juliette passed the stick to Shelby, and relaxed a bit. A wave of relief washed over her. It was the same feeling all the Cliffhangers got when there turn was over. For a little while longer, until next time, they were safe. Shelby looked at the stick in her hands for a few seconds before remembering that it was her turn.  
  
"I was supposed to talk to somebody about how I feel." Shelby glanced at Peter, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for leaving out the part about her sharing how she really felt. Slowly and hesitantly, she continued. "Uh, to do that I talked to Ezra on the first day of the quest, and surprisingly enough, it really helped." Shelby smiled at Ezra, and he gave her a weak smile back.  
  
Shelby handed the stick to Daisy, and leaned back against the chair that was behind her.  
  
"My task was to help a friend in need, and to do that I.well I guess I never really accomplished it."  
  
"Sure you did Daisy. You help people without even realizing it." Auggie supported her.  
  
"Yeah. You've always been there for me when I need it." Shelby agreed. Daisy glanced at Peter, and with his approval, she handed the stick to Auggie.  
  
"My task was to do someone an unexpected favor, and I think I did that today when I talked to EZ earlier." Auggie said, glancing at Ezra, who nodded. Auggie tossed his friend the painted stick, and sat back to wait for his task.  
  
"My task was to find out something new about the Cliffhanger of my choice, and I chose Daisy. What I found out wasn't only about her, but was about all people. It occurred to me that people can really surprise you when you least expect it. Right when you're thinking of giving up on someone, they turn around and say exactly what you want to hear.It just depends if you're ready to hear it." Ezra finished, catching Daisy's eye.  
  
Daisy held his gaze for a few seconds, before he looked away. There was a pain in her eyes that was so strong, so terrifying to him. It was too much for him to take in. He would have to wait a little longer to say what he was feeling.  
  
I'll try to post more soon, since I have more time now! (I love the holidays!) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! Please review!!! 


	12. Secrets unfold

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the television show Higher Ground. It is own by FFC. (Or at least it was before it was cancelled. I don't really know who owns it now.) I do however own Chase.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile.as usual. The holidays have been extremely busy. I hope this chapter is a little longer (I tried) but I'm not sure.Please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Note to Fay: No, this isn't turning into a D&E fic. I wanted to include the other Cliffhangers a little more, and the D&E storyline needed to be developed now, rather than later. Thanks for your review, and for your opinion. It was very helpful. Don't worry, there WILL be more S&S!!!  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
Dinner was eaten in silence. The Cliffhangers were each lost in their own thoughts. Shelby picked at her half-eaten food, well aware of the minimal distance between her and Chase, who was sitting next to her. She glanced at her group mates, who all seemed to be distracted by other things. Had they all forgiven Chase? Shelby wondered. Was it just her that felt uncomfortable?  
  
Unable to stand the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, Shelby got up and threw out the rest of her food. She needed time alone. Stopping by the Cliffhanger girls' cabin to get her journal, Shelby headed towards the docks. They were the only place that seemed to offer comfort. Sitting down on the edge of the wooden structure, the blonde stared into the water before beginning to write. Finally she picked up her pen.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
It seems like it's been so long since I last wrote in here, but it has only been a few days. Things at Horizon have changed. No one else seems to notice, but it's the little subtle things that are different. The things you take for granted; and only miss once they're gone.  
  
At first I didn't know what was missing. I mean, it seems like everything is the same, right? But it's not. Scott still loves and understands me, and I still have Daisy. And I'm not at home.if it can even be called that. But the safety is gone. Horizon, the place, the people, everything here used to make me feel so safe, but now.that's all gone.  
  
Chase has replaced that safety with a feeling I thought only Walt could cause. Fear. Everyone else seems to have forgiven him. They don't try to protect me anymore, and it's like they're too busy with their own problems to care anymore. But I guess it's my fault. Before, I never needed anyone. I was independent, and I hated anyone who tried to help me. Anyone who thought I was weak enough to need their help. Maybe when I asked them to forgive Chase, because I needed them to, they thought that maybe I'd already done so myself. But they were wrong. I'm so lost, so scared, so angry. Every remotely happy thought is interrupted by his presence. Maybe this is my punishment for what happened. I let everything get this far, didn't I?  
  
I guess I deserve this then. I'll bury it inside me, and try to forget. I can't tell anyone. No, then the guilt and fear will come out. It has to stay inside, or at least for now.  
  
More later,  
  
1.1 Shelby  
  
Shelby closed her journal and lay on her back, gazing up at the darkening sky. There was a thick silence around her, the only sounds were those of the crickets, chirping quietly in the distance.  
  
Closing her eyes, Shelby let the tears that were burning behind her eyelids slide down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back the sobs that were threatening to wrench through her body. Shelby shivered, the cold night air passing around her body. Would she ever have the courage to tell someone about the fear that was slowly taking over her body and mind?  
  
Shelby went to bed early, angry that no one had come to see if she was ok. Yet sleep was hard to come across these days, and she spent the night tossing and turning, hoping for morning to come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning the Cliffhangers sat in the lodge, staring at Peter in disbelief.  
  
"Another newbie?" Scott asked. "That's like, what, the second in a week?"  
  
"Her name is Leigh Pemberton. She should be here in about half an hour." Peter announced, ignoring Scott's question.  
  
"Can't you send her to another group?" Daisy asked. She wasn't ready for another Cliffhanger. It meant more secrets, more anger. No one was really sure how to handle newbies anymore.  
  
"No, Daisy. She will be in your group." Peter paused to let the reality sink in. He hated to see the Cliffhangers like this, but he wanted to put Leigh in their group. Her files had similarities to some of the other Cliffhangers, and he knew that they could help her with her problems.  
  
The Cliffhangers groaned, knowing that they no longer had a say in the matter. Peter had made up his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the cliffhangers waited in the lodge, Shelby wandered away to sit by the fire. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was happy to have a newbie in their group. Maybe then she would be able to get her mind off of Chase.  
  
Shelby felt someone slip an arm around her shoulders, and without looking up, she knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Scott?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You looked lonely." He replied, completely aware of the ice in her voice.  
  
"This is so convenient for you, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're only around when you want to be. When you feel like dealing with me."  
  
"Come on, Shelby, you know that's not true. And I don't have to 'deal with you', I like being with you."  
  
"Ok, then what about yesterday?"  
  
"What *about* yesterday?" Scott asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"After dinner, when I walked out and went to bed early. You weren't concerned then?"  
  
"I figured you were tired. The hike was long, I thought you wanted to get some rest." Scott replied honestly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Scott." Shelby replied, getting up and walking towards the door of the lodge.  
  
Juliette watched the conversation taking place from her seat on the couch. She put down her book and followed Shelby to the door, stopping her in the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" The brunette asked.  
  
"To outer space." Shelby replied with harsh sarcasm.  
  
"Why are you always like that?" Juliette asked in a hushed tone. Although she knew Shelby was only mean as a way of shielding her feelings, the blonde's comments still cut deep.  
  
"Always like what?" Shelby asked impatiently.  
  
"Angry."  
  
"I have no reason to be happy." Shelby responded softly. Juliette had to strain to hear words, and once she had, Shelby was already out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daisy sat down next to her sullen friend on the wooden picnic table. The dried out, crusty brown paint was starting to peel off, and Shelby picked at it with her fingernails.  
  
"Why does my life suck?" Shelby asked suddenly, her voice back to its normal volume.  
  
"Why does the bumblebee fly?" Daisy asked another rhetorical question in return. Shelby could sense a wisdom speech coming on, and she sat back a little to listen. "They say that scientifically the bee shouldn't be able to fly because its body is too big for the size of wings it has."  
  
"Is there going to be a point to this?" Shelby asked sarcastically, her tone lightening a little.  
  
"But it flies anyways, right?" Daisy paused to let Shelby nod her head hesitantly. "See, that just proves my point."  
  
"Which is?" Shelby pushed. Where was this going?  
  
"Just because statistics, science, or even other people say that something should be a certain way, or wouldn't work because of it's appearance, doesn't mean they're right. Maybe you've had some bad turns, some horrifying, atrocious experiences, but they don't have to affect the way you live your life. You have people who love you, and you're on the way to recovery. You're going to get out of this place, and you're going to have a great life." Daisy encouraged her friend, in hopes of helping her feel at least a little more self-confident. A little more loved.  
  
"It's the getting out of this place thing that I'm not too sure about." Shelby replied.  
  
"You're scared of going back out into the dark evil world." Daisy stated. Shelby shook her head.  
  
"I'm scared that I won't make it out." Shelby's response sent a cold shiver up Daisy's spine. How could she have not noticed her friend's pain? Daisy wondered to herself. She looked into her friend's eyes, and suddenly she knew. Everything, all the evidence, had been right under her nose the whole time and she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Because of Chase." Daisy stated accurately. "He makes you feel vulnerable, scared."  
  
"Dais, he saw me at my weakest. When I had no one, and nothing to hold onto.and then he just made it worse." A single tear fell from Shelby's eye.  
  
Daisy hugged her friend tightly as they sat in silence. Shelby clung to her friend, frantically, her eyes closed. All she could do was hope.  
  
Coming soon: The newbie arrives.what affect will she have on the Cliffhangers 


	13. Honesty, & a second chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I think you understand what I mean.)  
  
Author's Note: This is gonna be the second last chapter cause I really have no ideas of how to continue this fanfic. I know it's been months since I posted and I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE you guys! Your opinions mean A LOT to me!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Cliffhangers sat patiently on the Mt. Horizon picnic tables, silently awaiting the Newbie's arrival. Scott watched Shelby closely as she sat next to Daisy. Her eyes were a little red, probably from crying, and she looked tired. Scott shifted his eyes towards the ground. Was it his fault that she was hurting? He wondered to himself.  
  
Suddenly a navy blue station wagon appeared at the end of the gravel road that led into the vast campus. The teenagers looked on, all with different emotions churning in their hearts.  
  
"Can that car go any slower?" Shelby asked no one in particular, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over the group. No one answered, but a few soft chuckles could be heard throughout the group.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here? You know you can't meet her until after she's been checked in." Peter spoke up as he walked over to the group. The group moaned and slowly started to make their way back to the lodge.  
  
"We can't even see if she's hot?" Chase questioned.  
  
"You're the only one who cares." Scott replied, stepping up to Shelby. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked his girlfriend quietly. Shelby hesitated.  
  
"You have five minutes, that's it." Shelby replied calmly.  
  
"Thank you." Scott took her hand and led her towards the docks.  
  
"Your time limit includes travel time." Shelby said as she pulled her hand away. Scott sighed, but sped up his pace. Once they were seated on the docks, Scott spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry for not coming to see if you were ok yesterday." Scott apologized.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. But an apology isn't good enough. You can't just keep ignoring me or not caring about me, and then expect an apology to be enough to make everything ok, Scott. I mean, look at you and your Dad."  
  
"Please don't use us as an example." Scott said quietly.  
  
"He apologized for not listening to you, for not believing you, but did that make everything ok between you?" Shelby continued, ignoring Scott's request. "I didn't think so," she finished when he remained silent.  
  
"Shelby, this isn't like that."  
  
"You're right, it's not. This time it's you that isn't being there for the person you claim to love, when you should be." Shelby interrupted him angrily. Scott lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Give me another chance?" he begged finally. "Shelb I'll make it up to you, just please, don't let this be the end."  
  
"It's not the end," Shelby paused. "I just wanted you to know that it hurts me. You know, when you're not here. I'm scared and there isn't anyone here to help me be strong."  
  
"I'm here now Shelby. Everything is going to work out." Scott's voice was soothing, and Shelby smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered, hugging Scott tightly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Cliffhangers, I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to your group. This is Leigh Pemberton. Why don't you all introduce yourselves and tell Leigh why you're here." Peter stood next to a slender teenage girl with shoulder length auburn hair and light green eyes.  
  
Leigh watched the Cliffhangers with mild interest. She scanned the group cautiously, carefully avoiding their eyes. Yet somehow, without her consent, her eyes had met Chase's. He held her calm gaze for a few seconds before lowering his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I'm Juliette." Juliette interrupted the silence since no one else had offered to go first. "I'm here because I couldn't live up to my mother's expectations and I thought self destructive habits could stop my pain." Juliette explained carefully. Leigh shifted her eyes to meet Juliette's brown ones.  
  
"Why don't we go clockwise around the circle?" Peter suggested when the uncomfortable silence had descended over the room once more.  
  
"I guess that means I'm next." Scott spoke up. "Uh, I'm Scott and I'm here because I was molested by my step mom and I used drugs to try to make the world disappear."  
  
"My name's Shelby and I'm here because, well, I guess because my ex-boyfriend almost raped me and then my only friend turned against me and I couldn't deal with it anymore." Shelby summed up the past few months of her life.  
  
Scott squeezed her hand as she swallowed back tears, before stealing a glance at Chase. He met her gaze and for the first time she could see a distinct look of regret pass across his features. She smiled sadly as the spotlight was shifted to her left.  
  
"I'm Daisy and I'm at this wonderful institution because my mother was an alcoholic and my Dad was verbally abusive, which almost changed to physical abuse. He seems to have problems accepting me for who I am." Daisy said in her usual serious tone.  
  
"I'm Ezra and I'm here because my parents adopted me to save their already hopeless marriage." Ezra stated easily. "Oh, and because of drugs." He added casually.  
  
"I'm Auggie and I'm here cause I was a tagger in my bro's gang."  
  
"I'm Chase and I'm here because..."Chase drummed his fingers nervously on the arm of the couch as his knee bounced rapidly. He was nervous and he had every reason to be. His reason for being at Horizon had never really been discussed in this manner, and it suddenly occurred to him just how hard it would be to say the words out loud...And not be loathed. "Uh, I'm the ex-boyfriend Shelby mentioned." Chase finished softly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure that Leigh understands what you mean." Scott said, rubbing salt into Chase's open wound. Apparently there was still hidden anger boiling beneath the surface.  
  
"It's ok, uh, Scott. I understand." Leigh spoke for the first time. She glanced at Shelby, then at Chase. She could feel the tension in the room, but she had also caught the look of regret Chase had given Shelby.  
  
"Can we go now?" Ezra asked suddenly. Peter nodded.  
  
"Yes. You have free time until lunch." He said. "Girls, why don't you show Leigh your dorm?" he recommended.  
  
"Ok. Good idea!" Jules got up and the others followed her out of the lodge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Leigh, what's your story?" Daisy pried once Leigh had unpacked her things and was sitting comfortably on her bed.  
  
"Uh, well..." Leigh paused. Could these people be trusted? She swallowed, glancing at each of them slowly. "I tried to commit suicide...three times." She said cautiously. The cliffhanger girls glanced at each other, surprised by their new member's open demeanor.  
  
"Honestly?" Jules asked.  
  
"Why would I lie?" Leigh asked innocently.  
  
"Usually it takes weeks for a newbie to cough out their secret." Daisy explained, still in slight shock.  
  
"What pushed you to think that death was better than life?" Shelby asked. She was sprawled contentedly across Daisy's bed, juggling the rock that Scott had given her between her hands. Leigh bit her lip.  
  
"I had a big family; two brothers and three sisters with me stuck in the middle." She started to explain, her voice steady, but with a hint of hesitation.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jules jumped off her bed to be the first one to answer it. A few seconds later, she re-appeared from behind the half wall that blocked the door and motioned to Daisy.  
  
"It's Ezra. He's wondering if you'll give him five minutes of your time."  
  
"But I might miss out on something really interesting." Daisy argued, glancing at Shelby who just rolled her eyes. Daisy hesitated but dragged herself towards the door.  
  
A few seconds later Juliette started to pull on her coat. As she tied her bootlaces Shelby gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Where are you going princess? I can't think of anyone who would want to spend time with you." Shelby said jokingly. Juliette rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well if you must know, I'm meeting Auggie at the gazebo." Jules replied with a smug smile. Shelby offered a sincere smile in return.  
  
"Have fun." She said seriously.  
  
"I'm sure I will," and with that Juliette had disappeared out the door, leaving Shelby and Leigh alone.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Shelby glanced at Leigh and noticed her eyeing her curiously.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked defensively.  
  
"Do you hate him?" she asked.  
  
"Do I hate who? You're going to have to be a little more specific." Shelby shot back self-consciously.  
  
"Chase." Leigh said his name carefully, not wanting Shelby to get mad. Shelby shook her head.  
  
"I used to. Now I'm just trying to put it behind me. Trying to make myself believe that he'll change like he says he will."  
  
"I will." Chase's voice came from the doorway, making the two girls jump.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I came to make sure Leigh got settled ok." He replied looking Shelby in the eye so that she knew he was being honest.  
  
"I'm well settled." Leigh broke the tension in the room. "Uh, how long have you guys been at this school?" she asked, making conversation. Chase sat down on Daisy's bed, being sure to keep his distance from Shelby.  
  
"I've been here for two weeks." He stated.  
  
"And I've been here for..." Shelby tried to calculate the length of time. "Quite a while." She finally decided it was too hard. "But if you consider the second time I came as the starting point for the length of time, then I've been here for less time than Chase." She explained, trying to be clear enough to understand. There was a long silence and Chase finally spoke up.  
  
"I almost forgot. Scott wanted you to meet him at the docks." Chase announced. A bright smile lit up Shelby's face.  
  
"I'll see you later, ok Leigh?" She asked the auburn haired teenager. Shelby couldn't explain it, but she trusted the new girl. She seemed honest and had a hint of understanding in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Have fun with Scott." Leigh replied, nodding slightly. Shelby glanced at Chase again.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Chase got up and followed Shelby outside into the bitter winter chill. "What's up?" he asked casually.  
  
"If you hurt her you won't", Shelby began to threaten him with a calm anger in her voice.  
  
"Shelby I'm not going to hurt her, ok?" Chase interrupted seriously. "I really like her and"  
  
"That's what scares me Chase. If you like her, stay away. Save yourself before you get kicked out of the one place that will give you a second chance."  
  
"She's my second chance, Shelby."  
  
"To prove your dad wrong?"  
  
"No, to find someone who will accept me and who will love me." Chase answered, his eyes trailing towards the ground.  
  
Shelby gave him a hard, long stare, waiting for him to look up. Finally he brought his eyes to meet hers and she swallowed.  
  
"Good luck with that." She replied simply as she turned and walked towards the docks.  
  
Chase watched her for a few seconds until she was out of ear shot. Turning to go back into the girl's dorm, his voice was barely even a whisper.  
  
"I'm going to need all the luck I can get."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The last chapter is (hopefully) coming soon : ) Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Happily Ever After...

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the TV show Higher Ground…I own nothing!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It looks like I took a lot longer than I thought I would…Sorry!!! I've been having trouble deciding how to end this. (This is, after all, the last chapter.) Just so that you know, this chapter is going to be a bit about everyone, so that I all the loose ends get tied up. Anyhow, thanks to all those who have been faithfully reviewing, (you know who you are). I am and will always be eternally grateful. Now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 14  
  
The large campus seemed immense as Daisy glanced around, searching for Ezra. Despite asking to speak to her, the dark haired boy was nowhere to be found. Pouting slightly, Daisy wandered a little more until she found the teenager sitting on the steps to his dorm.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Don't say anything, just follow me." Ezra replied. His straightforward command startled Daisy, but she obeyed Ezra's orders.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes until curiosity overpowered Daisy's desire to be silent.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she questioned as she followed Ezra through the woods. Seconds later they arrived at the lake.  
  
"Here." Ezra said, motioning to the body of water that glistened before them.  
  
"The lake?" Daisy rolled her eyes.  
  
There was a pause as Ezra sat down on a log. Hesitantly, Daisy followed suit.  
  
"I want to apologize." Ezra stated quietly.  
  
"For what?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I got scared. I mean, what if we start dating and you discover that I'm not what you want?"  
  
"Ezra I want someone who understands me. Someone who cares about me, and who might eventually learn to love me. Even if my past is a little…" Daisy trailed off, searching for the right word.  
  
"Out of the ordinary?" Ezra offered.  
  
"Well that's certainly an understatement." Daisy chuckled softly. "But yeah."  
  
"I think I could handle that." Ezra smiled and was surprised to see Daisy smile back. Hesitating, she bit her lip.  
  
"Ezra, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Ezra replied, taking her hand in his and helping her up.  
  
Slowly the two teenagers made their way back to the campus, hand n hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One month later, life seemed to be settling into place. The days passed at their regular slow pace, and things were beginning to return to normal…or at least as normal as they could get. Leigh was off newbie restrictions, and was settling nicely into the group.  
  
The Cliffhangers sat in the lodge after group, absorbing the pleasant silence that circled around them. Shelby disentangled her hand from Scott's and made her way over to where chase was sitting by himself.  
  
"Want some company?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." If Chase was surprised by the offer, he hid his emotions well. Moving over a little, the athletic teenager made room for Shelby next to him.  
  
Shelby watched with a discrete smile as Chase's eyes drifted to rest on Leigh, who was sitting by the fire reading.  
  
"How are things going for you two?" Shelby asked, glancing at Chase.  
  
"We're kind of at an impasse right now." He replied, not taking his eyes off the auburn haired girl. "She still won't let me kiss her." He explained hesitantly.  
  
"What's her favorite color?" Shelby asked in reply, receiving a bewildered look from chase.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"What book is she reading?"  
  
"Um," Chase strained to see the title of Leigh's book. "Romeo and Juliet?" he guessed.  
  
"Why is she at Horizon?" Shelby asked yet another question.  
  
"What's with the interrogation?" Chase asked, fed up.  
  
"Chase you know nothing about her. Take the time to get to know her, and then maybe your luck will change."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I have a feeling she just doesn't want a repeat of what happened with you and me." Shelby answered.  
  
Chase looked away, his gaze falling to the floor. There was a tense silence as he waited to see if Shelby would continue. There was so much more that she could say; so many more possible reasons for Leigh's apprehension that Chase didn't think he cold handle hearing more. Shelby must have noticed his pain, because she quickly made up for the comment.  
  
"Give her time. She'll come around." Shelby finished before rising and beginning to make her way back to the couch where Scott was waiting.  
  
"Shel?" Chase called just before she got out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah?" Shelby turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chase's voice was quiet, and barely audible. Shelby nodded slightly.  
  
"I know." She replied, and without hesitation she made her way back over to Scott.  
  
Once she was comfortably seated between Scott and Daisy, a small smile drifted across Shelby's lips. She watched in content silence as Chase got up and made his way over to Leigh.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Chase asked the auburn haired teenager. Leigh nodded and eyed him curiously as he sat down next to her.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Chase struggled to think up an intelligent conversation starter.  
  
"What book are you reading?" came his not so intelligent question. A quick look of confusion passed across Leigh's features, but she hastily hid her amazement.  
  
"Uh, The Beach by Alex Garland." Leigh replied, glancing down at the book that lay open in her lap.  
  
"Is it any good?" Chase inquired.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Leigh asked, curiosity winning over her mind.  
  
"Sure." Chase replied, unfazed by her changing of the subject.  
  
"Why did you come over here?"  
  
"You looked lonely." Chase replied sincerely. Leigh stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh." Leigh paused, questioning his honesty. "Thank you." She said finally.  
  
Shelby's smile widened just a little as she observed the conversation from a far. She turned to face Scott, who was absent-mindedly playing with a piece of her hair.  
  
"That's so weird." She said out loud, not really meaning for anyone to hear.  
  
"What is?" Scott asked, following her gaze to rest on Chase and Leigh. Understanding crossed his features, and he said what everyone was thinking.  
  
"I never thought that he could change. It's kind of a miracle."  
  
"Well, you know what they say." Daisy spoke up.  
  
"No, what do they say?" Shelby asked, glancing at her friend.  
  
"Peter's a miracle worker." Daisy smiled wryly.  
  
"We owe him a lot, don't we?" Ezra said from his end of the couch, next to Daisy.  
  
"A lot of us owe him our lives." Scott added. "Or at least I do."  
  
"No, you owe me an honest effort to be strong, and to have hope." All four teenagers jumped in surprise as Peter spoke from where he had appeared behind the couch.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Shelby asked angrily, calming herself down.  
  
"Seriously, are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Ezra asked.  
  
Peter just chuckled to himself as he wandered away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The air was crisp and black shadows seemed to move on their own as Shelby and Scott made their way down to the docks. The sky was strewn with a handful of stars, casting their iridescent glow across the earth as the wind whispered of the world's many secrets.  
  
The couple sat down on the hard wooden structure, using a warm wool blanket to keep away the cold. They stared at the sky for a few seconds before Scott turned to look at Shelby.  
  
"I'm proud of you." He whispered softly in to her ear.  
  
"You sound like Peter." She laughed uncomfortably. It took a second for Scott to notice his girlfriend's uneasy tone of voice, but once he had, his forehead was creased with worry.  
  
"Shelby, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Deep within his heart he prayed that she would have the strength to be honest; that she would find the power in her heart to overcome the pain that fought a relentless battle within.  
  
"Nothing." Shelby replied distantly. Her eyes never left the stars.  
  
"Shelby," Scott's voice was gentler now as he turned her face to look at him. "You can tell me. I'm here for you."  
  
Shelby's troubled blue eyes met with Scott's hopeful ones, and she hesitated slightly before the truth was released.  
  
"I'm worried." Shelby admitted as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "For once everything seems right. Life is actually good, and that scares me." The blonde paused, not used to opening up this way.  
  
"You don't have to be scared Shel." Scott tried to encourage her.  
  
"I know." She cut him off quietly. "I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. Something always goes wrong right about now; right when life seems perfect."  
  
Scott smiled to himself.  
  
"Not this time Shel." He kissed the side of her head as she leaned back against him. "This time there's going to be a happy ending."  
  
Second chances had been given, and life would go on. There would be more pain, more tears; more heartache. But nothing would be as hard as the battle they had just won.  
  
  
  
Ok…That's it…Stupid, sappy, retarded, and badly written, I know. But if you have a spare moment, please, please, please review! I know this is low, but I'm on my knees begging!…..Can I ask for 5 reviews??? 


End file.
